The Forgotten Breed
by diabloangel
Summary: To stop the war Duo is lead to do something that no one ever thought he would.
1. Default Chapter

The Forgotten Breed

By DiabloAngel

Not bataed

Disclamer: I do not own the characters if I did I would not be struggling through college. All I own is the story idea.

Warnings: it is AU and will be in later parts NC17 for the sites that do not allow this rating those parts will be left out

As I sit here thinking about my life, I begin to wonder why I even try to continue living. The war will kill me sooner or later. What is the point in keeping up my jesters mask. I don't really know maybe it is just because I have had it on for so long, that I can no longer take it off.

"Duo, you've got another mission. It's a solo again."

"Kay, I'll be down in a minute to check it out Quatre."

Great another mission to risk my life on. What is the point. The colonies hate us, the earth hates us. Why do we still fight to free them from an oppression they are welcoming. I ponder this as I walk down the stairs.

"The laptop is on the desk. Don't mess it up Baka. Just check out your mission and get off."

"Sure Heero I will let you get back to your porn shortly."

"Omae o Kroso."

"Back at you Buddy."

Okay. Now to check out what the Mission is. . . . I am going to kill G at some point. I just know I am. How can he give me an assignment like this. Sure I was an orphan, sure I was a street rat on L2, sure I was and am a thief, but that does not mean I was or am a whore. And any way how does he think this will end the war. As stated I am just a street rat, why do these two powerful people want me. I am nothing special. Oh well maybe they will just kill me and finally let me rest in hell. Yeah I know why not heaven, I am not that dumb as to not know where I am headed in the after life.

Oh well what ever Treize and Zechs want with me, I don't think it has any thing to do with how white my wedding gown should be, I doubt that they have any interest in me in that way. They probably want someone to torture and I am the most expendable of the group. I mean I love Quatre like a brother _probably because he is truly nice to me_ but the dude is so rich, that he can not be killed. Quatre is also to innocent to pull this off if it really is what it says. They can't hurt Trowa for the reason that he and Quatre are a couple and Quatre would go zero system on you ass if you did. Dr. J would not use or loose his prefect project and Wufei is to honor bound to be able to do this and the last of his clan to boot. Thus that only leaves me. Well I guess I had better go tell the guys or at least Quatre, he really is the only one that will care.

"Hey guys, I am leaving for an extended mission. Don't know when I will be back. Quatre I will try to email you as soon as I can and let you know I am okay. I am going to pack and will see you when I do." With this I went to get dressed and packed.

As I got dressed I dressed to kill, both literally and figuratively. I was dressed in tight low riding black jeans shot through with violet and silver. My shirt was skin tight with flare sleeves. The design was done on a violet background with silver and black dragons twining around on it. Now I know what you are asking, "How in the world did I buy such an outfit?" Well lets just say I have a fair deal of missions where I have to keep someone distracted. No that does not mean sex. So G gives me the money for the outfits and makeup. Yes I wear makeup. I put silver dust around my eyes. My hair has silver and purple dust in it and I am wearing a shimmering purple silver lipstick. Are you catching a theme?

As for the literal, I mean weapons. I have weapons hidden everywhere. I have knives in my braid, strapped to my forearms, wrist, and in my boots. I also have plastic explosive in my boots in a hidden compartment of the heals. I wont need the weapons if it is exactly what it said, but my money is on them trying to torture me. I mean really, who would want to marry/own me and be willing to stop a war to get it. I am a nobody like I all ready said.

So now I am packed and dressed I start to head off to Deathsyth, my one time friend and love. On my way out I ran in to Mr. Perfect Solider himself.

"So, you out whore yourself again, baka."

"No, I am on a mission that might end this war. And for your information I am as innocent as a baby, not that you care."

"Yeah right a street rat whore from L2?"

"Believe what you like Heero. Have a nice life see you whin I do"

"I hope they kill you. After they screw you to hell. Lets see you smile then baka."

"How do you know about my mission?"

"Who do you think volunteered or asked that you be given this type of mission?"

"Heero I hope one day you have feelings and i hope that some one crushes your new found feelings." With that said I left the house and headed to Deathsyth.

I landed in the woods a couple of miles away from Treizes base/mansion in Brussels. I hide Deathsyth with the camoflage net in the trees. I had set the sensors to monitor the surrounding area. When someone other than myself enters the area it would lockdown the cockpit and alert me. The alert would com over my wrist comunication device, this is also one of the ways Deathsyth would recognize me, along with my speech patterns and physical make up. I also set up the stealth cloak so that Deathsyth was completely invisible.

Okay now for the part I was dreading. I started to head toward the mansion. By the time I reached it, it was full dark outside. I know I should have just walked in through the main gate, to test if what they said is true, but I just can not do that. I guess I just have to many bad memories and it is just to much of a habit to be sneaky. I start to sneak in one of the windows that I know is part of the master suite. The master suite consist of the master bedroom, two other bedrooms, two washrooms, a sitting/living room, and a library/office. I have no idea why one suite, even the master suite should have so many rooms.

As I start to slip through the window I find out that the light in this room is on. I could not tell this before due to the dark heavy drapes. Once I am in the room I hear voice carrying on what sounds to be a serious conversation. They both seem concerned but one is calmer than the other one.

"He should have been here by now. Dr. G said he gave him the orders. We have told all troupes to remain alert but not to open fire, instead they are report to us before they take any action. What has happened? Did he get hurt? Where is he?"

" Zechs, calm down. We know he was given the orders, what we do not know is where he is coming from or when he left. All we know is that he is on Earth. I am worried and if he does not show up in the next few hours I will start a search party for him. I know how important he is to us."

"You know it is not just for that reason that he is important. He also gives us a reason to stop the war. We now have given the people a reason to accept and cherish peace. This will also give us a way to give them a reason to continue with the peace in the future, thanks to him."

" I know you are right, love. I just hope he shows up soon. I do not want to have to hunt him. If he comes to us willingly the transition will be much easier on him."

At this point felt I should make my presence know to the two men in the room. I never really like to listen to other peoples conversations.

"I take it the him you are speaking of is me." I said as I stepped out from behind the drapes.

Authors notes:

I know I should not start one story before finishing another. I am working on the Magics and Darks Light. They are just not going in the direction I want. Still not sure where this one is going. Mina please review. It fuels my imagination and the stroy. Bye bye

Email any questions to 


	2. 2

1The Forgotten Breed

By Diabloangel

Unbataed still need one. Please review. Feel free to email me with any questions or comments. My email is Now on to the fic

Disclaimer see first chapter

As I said this, they both spun to face me. I still don't know all of the expressions that were on their faces. There was surprise of course. I also noticed relief, hope, and others I could not define. Zechs was with out his masked I noticed. He really is quit handsome. They make a great pair together.

"Ah thank you for coming Duo. You know you could have used the front gate." Treize said. While talking to me the both looked me over and I noticed lust flair to life in their eyes.

"I just don't trust you enough to do that. Sorry oh, fair warring I never tell a lie. So what is it that I am supposed to do for you guys."

"Well, lets start with what Dr. G told you." Treize said. Zechs was just sitting and watching us for the time.

"If you think I believe what that old quack said, your brain must be rotten."

"Just tell us exactly what he said. Also please have a seat and make yourself comfortable, this may take a while."

Before I answered I took his suggestion and grabbed a seat. I took the one that was between the fire and the window, giving them the benefit of the doubt. They had not jumped me nor drugged me, but I still did not trust them. "Dr. G said that I was to come here and due what ever I was told to do by you two. By my doing this you have agreed to stop the war. I was also to dress in as desirable an outfit that I had."

"Okay he appears to have neglected to tell you some of the facts. For one, we will stop the war any way. Another is that you will not be harmed in any way on my honor. Now, Zechs I think we all need to rest so let us all go into the next room, seeing as it is rather late."

"I agree, Duo please come with us."

"Why should I. Aren't you scared I will leave once your asleep?"

"I doubt we have any reason to fear that. Also this whole suite has been sealed, no one can get in or out."

"No way, your lying," I said this to Treize as I ran back to the window. Once I got there I found that it was sealed and now there was bars on the outsides seal. The bars looked to be electrified.

"You will find that all of the windows are this way as are the doors. The only ones that aren't is the door from here to the master room and it's wash room. So please follow us."

With no there choice and no where in the room looked comfortable to sleep I did. The Chairs were high backed wood and the floor was all cold marble.

As I followed Zechs and Treizes into the master room I was floored at the opulence of the room. Thick rugs that your feet sink in to, the walls covered in gold and Red drapes. The main focus was of course the bed. It was a huge four poster with green and cream hangings. The bed was bigger than any other I had seen. It had to be a custom made piece of furniture. It was positioned in the middle of the far wall, right across from a huge fireplace. There was also a hutch across the room with a full entertainment system and a few book shelves with what looked like some light reading.

"As you can see there is only one bed, so we will share. I also believe you would be in a better mood to discuss what else needs to be said in this environment. I suggest you go take a bath and wash off the makeup you have on. Since you did not bring a bag I assume you have no other clothes so we will loan you a pair of sleep pants." Treize explained.

"I think I will take you up on the bath offer. As for sleeping I will just take the floor. It is as soft as some of the mattress I have had."

"Duo just go take a bath we will discuss the sleeping arrangement after you are done." Treize said

" All right all ready I am going. I would have thought you would like the makeup though. Never can tell I guess. And I am not sleeping in that bed." I said as I wandered in to the bathroom. This room was just as opulent as the other room. The tub was this large Jacuzzi looking thing. There was also a separate glassed in shower that was large enough and had enough heads in it for at least six people to use it without them having to be in each others space. The colors were black and cream marble with gold fixtures. Zechs followed me in with a pair of sleep pants and two towels. Both items were soft and luxurious.

"When you are done, please join us in front of the fire."

"I will, seeing as I have no where else to go for the night." And with that said Zechs left and shut the door behind him. Finally alone I striped out of the outfit and got in the shower, making sure to keep one of the knifes with me. Can I just say one thing, being rich has got some major perks. I mean Zechs shampoo and conditioner are some of the best stuff I have ever used. And it didn't smell all girly or anything. Same goes for the body wash.

Once I was done in the shower I dried off and rebraided my hair. Yeah I know, it was still wet and it would take it forever to dry braided, but no one sees me with my hair down. With that done I went and put on the sleep pants. Well this just goes to show how skinny I am, I mean they are almost falling off of my hips. They would if I hadn't tied them. And last but not least the weapons. Hey do you think I am a complete fool. I strapped my knives to my ankil and reinserted them into my braid. The rest I rapped in my clothes. I double checked to see if any of my weapons were visible and I just have to laugh at my self. I looked like a kid in the too big and long sleep pants.

After that I left the room and spotted Zechs and Treize sitting on the fur rug in front of the fire. They seemed to be sipping some drink. As I approached they both looked up at me and I could see the lust flair to life in their eyes once more.

"Duo, why don't you set you clothes down in the corner and then sit with us."

"Sure and then we can get on with this discussion."

"We just have a couple of questions to ask you. Then we will all go to bed, correct Zechs?"

"That is right. Do you mind if I brush your hair out? It will dry faster by my doing this and the fire heat."

"Sorry Zechs no one touches the braid. No offense." At this point I was back with them and had sat down in the only available spot on the rug, which was between them. When I answered Zechs on the hair, he seemed disappointed but left it alone with only a shrug.

" So do you mind telling me what this is all about. Why did you to specifically ask for me? And why were you so worried when I was a little late? It was me you were talking about correct?"

Treize was the one to answer the questions. " Yes we were talking about you. We specifically asked for you because of some information we have just recently gotten. If this information is correct then you have been the one we have been searching for. The reason we were worried is because if our assumptions are correct, then you have to be protected from all harm."

"To add to his point and to confirm our suspicions Duo, would you please put this necklace on? If you are the one we have been looking for, this will react to you." Zechs put in.

"I guess so, but you guys will have to explain this to me in more detail later. And this is a necklace, it looks and feels more like a collar."

The necklace/collar was made of some metal, I had never seen before. It shone like it was highly polished gold or silver, but it was black in color. It had several stones spaced about it, they were colored in purple, blues, greens, and any mixture of the three. Their did not appear to be a closure on it. Their was a tiny barely visible hinge between two of the stones so that it would open up to fit around my neck, but nothing to close it. Since their was no closure and it did not appear to have any hidden compartments or needles I felt it okay to hold it on my neck, sure that the second I let it go it would drop of.

That was a mistake. The second it was around my neck, it emitted a light that was so bright that even though I could not see the source I had to close my eyes from it. And with my eyes closed I began to feel weightless, as if I was drifting on clouds. My final thought before I lost myself, was that I wondered what this might mean?

Authors notes:

Well that is it for now, sorry about the long wait. I will try to get the next part up faster. One way to help this happen is ... Review well till next time Ja Ne


End file.
